Lady Ran's Manor
by Hrtofdrkns2
Summary: An alternate universe story. Rated for future content.


Lady Ran's Manor by Hrtofdrkns.

Disclaimer: I don't own DC/CC.

This is an alternate-universe fic. It is set in a kind of late 18th-early19th century england.

Lady Ran Mouri was excited. Young master Conan Edogawa was to arrive at her estate today, to begin his training to be a proper young man. In this age it was common for nobles to sent their children to the lands of other families for long periods. Such an exchange of children built alliances and kept them strong once they had formed. And Ran was a master at the high-stakes game of political manuvering that nobles engaged in.

She also loved children very much. And from what she had heard, Conan was a darling little boy with a quick mind and an insatiable curiosity. She knew he would make fast friends with her other ward, Ayumi Yoshida. The young girl was like a living ray of sunshine who raised everyones spirits when she entered the room.

From her window, Ran saw the carriage approach. She quickly went to fetch Ayumi and greet their new guest.

Ran stood in shock as the carriage door opened.

The boy looked exactly like Shinichi, except ten years younger. He had the same dark hair and blue eyes. His manner, his walk, everything about him reminded her of Shinichi.

"Welcome, Master Conan." She bowed. Ayumi bowed too after a few moments, remembering her manners.

"I am honored to be accepted into your home." the small boy bowed in responce. Ran giggled. Such a little gentleman.

Servants quickly gathered up his belongings, including many books, Ran was happy to note.

"May I enquire as to who you are?" he asked Ayumi.

"Thank you kind sir." Ayumi gave a curtsy. "I am Ayumi Yoshida. I have lived with lady Ran for about a year now." She giggled. She looked forward to having someone her own age to play with.

Conan remembered something he was supposed to do after a girl curtsied to him. He held Ayumi's hand hand kissed it. They both blushed as Ran smiled at the scene.

"Come with me. I'll show you my home." Ran said, offering her hand.

As she led him through the front doors, Conan was drawn to a large oil painting in the main hall. It was of a man who looked like him somewhat.

"Lady Mouri, may I ask who this is?"

Ayumi glared at him. She knew that Conan wouldn't know, but still, he was making Ran unhappy.

Ran smiled sadly. "That is my late husband, Shinichi. He passed away last summer from illness."

"I am truly regretfull at having made you relive your sorrow, my lady." Conan said, eyes downcast. He looked so adorable at that moment that Ran couldn't help but reassure him.

"It's quite alright Conan. Even though our time together was short, it was truly magical. I give thanks that I could love such a wonderful man, even for a brief period. Now, shall we continue?" she asked, offering him her hand. He took it, and they continued on their way.

"And please, call me Ran."

"Now Conan," she changed the topic, "I expect you to be on your best behavior, or I shall have to take the rod to you." Ran said, eyeing him sternly.

Conan gulped audibly and nodded. Ran didn't look like one to make empty threats. Ayumi's hands moved to her rear in remembered pain at the remark, giving Conan further assurence that Ran was serious.

As they passed one room, Conan heard loud snoring.

"What is that Ran?" Conan asked.

"That," Ran said, looking annoyed, "is my father Lord Kogoro. You will rarely see him, as he is often away or drunk."

She ushered Conan past the room and continued the tour. She showed Conan where he was and was not allowed to go, and where various items were kept. He seemed expecially interested in her late husband's library. Ran made a mental note to remove several books that contained certain activities that children shouldn't read about until they were older.

Conan was beside himself with glee. He loved too read and too him the supply of books seemed endless. He didn't know where to begin and was slightly dissapointed when Ran informed him that it was time for dinner.

After dinner Conan and Ayumi both grew tired. Ran smiled and led them to their room. Ayumi had fallen asleep in her chair, and Ran carried her to bed.

"If you should need anything, don't hesitate to ask me or one of the servants." Ran stated.

Conan nodded sleepily. The plush bed and the large meal completely sapped his will to stay awake. He was soon asleep, and Ran smiled at the cute sight.

She knew Conan would be very happy here.

To be continued.

I know it's short and not very good. I'll try to do better next time.


End file.
